


Show you a Miracle

by LiaoftheDawn



Series: Miracle series [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Disability, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Healing, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiaoftheDawn/pseuds/LiaoftheDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This couldn't be happening. I couldn't be true. No. Just no! This shouldn't be happening. Not like this. Not to Shin-chan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show you a Miracle

**Show you a Miracle**

Takao woke up with a start. Wherever he was, there were bright white lights on the roof and they were blinding him, not to mention how little they helped with his pounding headache.

"Kazunari!"

That was his mom's voice, and definitely his mom's arms asphyxiating him against her chest. He could hear her sobbing.

"Mom? What's going on?"

She pulled back and allowed him to take in his surroundings. White walls, beeping machines, unidentified tubes latched to his skin… hospital it is. Not only his mother was there, but his father and little sister too, all looking like they hadn't been eating or sleeping properly for a while.

"Don't you remember, Onii-chan? You and Midorima-san were hit by a truck when you were riding your bike. You've been unconscious for ten days."

It all came back to him right then. Him begging Shin-chan to ride the rickshaw for a change. Shin-chan disgruntingly agreeing 'just this once'. Him saying something stupid and distracting Shin-chan from the road. The truck, the crash, the pain and Shin-chan crushed under the rickshaw. Shin-chan… Shin-chan…

"Shin-chan! W-where's Shin-chan?! I've got to… Shin-chan!"

He panicked and looked over at his family. His mom covered her mouth with her hand and her eyes started watering. He could barely hear her whisper "Oh dear…" before he stormed out of the room like a madman. His head started spinning and he had to lean on the wall to keep himself from falling. He wanted to throw up.

"Takao-san, you should go back to-"

"Shin-chan… where's Shin-chan? M-Midorima Shintarou. Please, I have to…  _please_."

The nurse gave him a sad look and showed him the way, which was great because he would've probably collapsed halfway if she hadn't been there to keep him on his feet. She opened the door with the 'Midorima' tag and showed him inside.

Shin-chan's family was sitting at the side of the bed. There were a million of beeping machines and tubes everywhere, and Shin-chan was covered in bandages, unconscious. He was alive. Shin-chan was alive. Takao's pain seemed to fade away with relief.

"Shin-chan." He breathed out, his vision blurred by tears, his knees giving in to the pain.

Mrs. Midorima noticed him there, kneeling on the doorway, crying. "Oh, Takao-kun. Thank god you woke up. Shintarou has been so worried about you. He wanted to go see you but…" she started crying too. Everyone must be hiding something from him, because every time he'd mention Shin-chan, people would start crying. Something was wrong. "You should go back to your room, your wounds aren't fully healed yet; you need to rest."

"It's okay, Mother." That deep voice was music to Takao's ears. "I… I need to talk with Takao… in private, please."

When the Midorima family left the room, Takao stumbled hurriedly to the other boy's side. "Thank god, Shin-chan. I was… I was so scared. It's all my fault… I'm sorry…I'm so sorry." He sobbed miserably, holding the green-haired teen's precious hands in his.

Midorima smiled at him and released one of his hands to cover Takao's mouth. The Point Guard noticed green eyes growing hazy and tears prickling at their corners. "I was… really scared too. The doctor said you had a big concussion on your head and many broken bones… and you wouldn't w-wake up. I… I was afraid… and they wouldn't let me see you… I thought… I'm so glad…" he choked and pulled Takao into a tight hug, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Takao had never seen Midorima break down like this and it made his heart clench with pain. He hugged him back, not wanting to let go ever again.

"I'm so sorry Shin-chan. I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have… I'll never ask you to pull the rickshaw, ever again. And I'll ride you anywhere you want, anytime you want, and I'll never complain about it, I swear. Just… just don't scare me like that again." He cupped Midorima's cheeks and brushed away the tears with his thumbs before leaning in for a long, sweet kiss. He was never letting go again, no matter what.

"Well, that's a good thing, because Midorima-san won't be riding anything anytime soon." A doctor came in clearing his throat. He looked sternly at Takao, clearly not pleased with his presence in the room.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Takao had assumed Shin-chan had gotten off with relatively minor injuries from the accident, given how he wasn't wearing any casket in either leg or arm and he didn't have many visible bruises apart from the thin layer of bandages over his torso.

Midorima turned to glare at the doctor, and the man didn't speak anything further, but went to check on the green-haired boy's machines and equipment. The shooter then turned back to Takao and smiled sadly at him. He grabbed the shorter boy's cheeks with his hands and pressed their foreheads together.

"Takao? Listen to me please. It's not your fault. These things just sort of happen, okay? I don't want you to blame yourself for any of this."

"You're scaring me, Shin-chan. What's happening? What are you talking about?"

He saw more tears forming at the corners of Shin-chan's eyes.

"I… when we crashed the… the rickshaw crushed my spinal cord… I… I've… I can't…" he could see the knot forming on his boyfriend's throat.

"Midorima-san is paralyzed from the waist down and…"

Whatever else the doctor said was completely lost to Takao. His brain was in a complete buzz. This couldn't be happening. Not to Shin-chan. I couldn't be true. No. Just no! If only he'd been the one riding the bike… If he hadn't been stupid and whiny and rode the fucking bike like he was supposed to… Shin-chan's basketball… his beautiful, perfect basketball… This shouldn't be happening. It  _couldn't_  be happening. Not like this. Not to Shin-chan.

"That can't be right. It-it can't be true. That's not… how could it…? There has to be a way… You're a doctor you've got to… Not Shin-chan… Shin-chan's…"

He couldn't keep talking. The knot in his throat was too thick and he felt like throwing up again. He couldn't breathe. Shin-chan was so strong… there must be a way to fix it, there  _had_  to be. Shin-chan couldn't just… no, it was not possible!

"I'm afraid there's little we can do now. He'll get the best physical therapy we can provide of course, but the chances that Midorima-san will ever be able to walk again are very small."

"Would you shut up and leave us alone?" Midorima snapped angrily, gripping the bedsheets. The doctor frowned displeased, but finally left the room grumbling something incomprehensible.

Takao was shaking. Shin-chan was never going to walk again. He'd never get to see Shin-chan's beautiful jumps, or his perfect three-pointers again. And it was all his fault. He just  _had_  to be whiny and stupid instead of doing what he was supposed to do: ride the fucking rickshaw. If he hadn't been so stubborn about it, he'd be the one to become paralyzed, and that would be fine because he was just Takao, and he wasn't important. Shin-chan was. He was so important, so beautiful, so talented… the way he ran, and moved, and jumped and shot three-pointers… Takao loved nothing more than watching Shin-chan playing basketball. And he'd never get to do it again.

"Takao… Takao look at me. Takao, please!"

Shin-chan was looking at him with frustration and distraught all over his face. He was still crying, his hands clenched in tight fists. Shin-chan must hate him. He'd ruined his life and shattered his bright future because of some stupid whim. He didn't deserve to be close to Shin-chan, he should be shut away to rot. He squirmed away from the boy he loved, the boy he didn't deserve to love, and collapsed on the floor, his legs no longer able to hold him straight.

"Don't get close to me! It's all my fault… it's all my fault. I can't be here… I'll infect you. I've got to…" he scrambled to his feet and rushed to the door. He couldn't stay. He'd ruined Shin-chan's life. He could never ever be forgiven. Even dying wouldn't repair his sins. He had to…

"Kazunari!" He froze, terrified. Maybe Shin-chan would hit him. Maybe he'd kill him. Maybe he'd cut off his legs so they could be even. Maybe he should. "Please… Don't…I can't… I  _can't_  chase after you, damn it!"

The meaning of those words struck Takao's heart like a knife. His knees gave in again (how many times had that happened? He'd been up for less than an hour, and yet he was sure he'd spent most of that time trying to keep himself from keeling over), and he had to crawl all the way back to Shin-chan's side.

Shin-chan was right, he couldn't run away. He had to face what he'd done and be properly punished for his mistakes, not back off and try to deny what happened to comfort himself.

"I'm sorry Shin-chan. I'm such a coward. I'll take responsibility, I swear." He shouldn't be the one crying, yet he couldn't stop himself. "I'll accept any punishment you see fit; I don't think I'll ever be able to atone for what I did. I won't even ask for forgiveness because I d-"

"SHUT UP!"

He looked up to see Shin-chan's eyes burning with anger and frustration and pain. "Why are you saying that? What are you even thinking? What responsibility? What punishment? I'm scared, damnit..." He gritted his teeth "But I don't… I don't want you to stick around just because you feel… responsible. It's not your fault. It's going to be… difficult from now on. I don't want to be a burden to you. I'll understand if you… decide to w-walk away." He bit his lip. "I wish I could say that. I  _should_  say that. But I can't! I know it's… selfish… especially with how things are now… but I don't want you to go… I- I  _need_  you. I just…" he was sobbing now, tears were running down his pale cheeks and falling to his clenched fists, and just now did Takao notice how reddened his boyfriend's eyes were, most likely from many nights crying in loneliness.

It was just then that he understood. This was not about him, or his stupid guilt or his pathetic self-pity. It was about Shin-chan, about standing there with the boy he loved, and who was so scared and so sad and still tried to put on a hard front so that his family wouldn't worry, so that  _Takao_  wouldn't worry. Shin-chan had been acting strong all along for Takao's sake, to protect his fragile feelings, and now ten-days worth of pent up emotions and knowing he would never walk again had finally broken him.

Takao kneeled by the side of his beloved greenhead's bed and wiped the tears from his cheeks. It was now  _his_  turn to be strong for Shin-chan. He had to stop being whiny and pathetic and become Shin-chan's rock from now on.

"I'm sorry Shin-chan. I'm just so stupid that you have to spell all these things out for me." He sat on the bed and pulled his lover into a tight embrace. "Shin-chan is way too precious for me, you could never be a burden. I'm never leaving your side again, no matter what. I'll be the one taking care of Shin-chan from now on, if that's okay with you."

Midorima couldn't speak anymore, so he just nodded.

"We'll figure it out, little by little. I'll stay right beside you and we'll get through this together."

Another nod.

"And Shin-chan? You don't have to play strong with me. I'll keep it a secret, so you can let it go now."

"Takao?"

Their eyes met, and he smiled softly at his boyfriend, as more tears started to pool in the corners of Midorima's green eyes. He buried his face in Takao's chest, like a helpless child.

"You won't leave me right? Even if I say it?"

"Of course not. I love Shin-chan too much, I could never leave you. And I'll keep loving you no matter what."

Takao nuzzled the top of Shin-chan's head, inhaling the rich scent of his green hair and held him tighter.

"Takao… I can't walk."

The room fell silent, nothing could be heard but the sound of Midorima Shintarou's soft weeps as his fate finally dawned down on him and became an undeniable, painful reality. Takao bit back his own tears, and just hummed reassuringly, stroking his love's back tenderly; letting him know, without any words, that he would always be right here, keeping him safe and sharing the weight of his pain.

**Epilogue**

"You know you don't have to push yourself so hard, right?" Takao asked for the umpteenth time, trying to shake off his worry.

"I know, and I'm not pushing myself. I can do this. I want to." Midorima rolled the wheelchair forward, trying to ignore his shaking fingers and the vague sense of fear in his throat.

"Yeah, I know, I just… I'm right here, okay?"

Midorima frowned. "Kazunari, I'm paralyzed, not stupid. I know what you're thinking and I appreciate your concern but I'd appreciate it more if you could put a little more faith in me."

Takao sighed with resignation. He'd always been very transparent about his feelings, and the fact that Shin-chan could read him like an open book didn't help. "I'm sorry, okay? I can't help getting a little worried, that's all." If this didn't work out, it was likely that Shin-chan would get depressed about it and Takao didn't want him to go back there after all the progress he'd made.

"They called us "Generation of Miracles", didn't they? Give me the ball already and let me show you a real miracle." He stopped in the middle of the basketball court and glanced up at the basket. He'd always been so tall, he never realized how high it stood before. Slowly he pulled the bandages off his fingers, taking deep breathes to still his pounding heart.

He could see the traces of doubt in Takao's face when he handed him the ball. He traced it with his naked fingers slowly, reveling on its weight, its texture, the words branded on the side, its feeling on his hand. How long had it been since he'd last held one?

A sudden rush of fear crept up his spine. What if he couldn't make it? What if the weight of his legs proved too much, even for him? How could he face Kuroko and the others if that was the case? He didn't want any more of their pity, he couldn't bear with it anymore. He bit his lip and glanced at Takao. He was smiling, but Midorima knew he was scared too. His own resolve came back then, stronger than ever. He'd show him. He'd show Takao that he could do this. It was the least he could do to repay him for his love, his care, his endless patience. Whenever he was faltering, when he'd felt like giving up, when he'd get angry and scream at Takao and at his stupid, useless legs, he had been there, like a strong, hard rock he could lean on, who would pick his pieces and put them back up together whenever he broke down.

He took another long, deep breath and smiled. He pushed the wheelchair in reverse, until he found himself under one basket and facing the other one. He could faintly hear Takao calling at him in panic, but he ignored it.

_I can do this._

He grabbed the ball with both hands, closed his eyes, and, as naturally as if nothing had ever happened, he let it go.

Takao held his breath.

Those were the longest, quietest seconds of Midorima's life. And when he opened his eyes to the sound of the ball going down the net, he saw Takao, rushing at him, crying.

"You did it Shin-chan! You did it!" Takao couldn't believe it. It had been so long since the last time he saw Shin-chan take a shot, and yet everything about it had been as perfect and beautiful as ever, maybe even more so. Just like Shin-chan said, it had been a true miracle. He hugged his green-haired lover, tears of joy flowing down his cheeks. "You  _really_  did it!"

Midorima was tempted to chastise Takao for even doubting he could do it, but decided to forget it. A single tear he couldn't hold back streamed from his eye and he smiled.

Takao pulled back and cupped his cheeks softly. "Shintarou…" Midorima was startled. Takao rarely ever called him by his full name, and it made his heart skip a beat when he did. "Shintarou, marry me."

The green-haired shooter looked away, trying to hide the bright-red blush that had appeared on his face. "W-what are you talking about? Two men can't get m-marr…" he looked at Takao, who was smiling brightly at him and his heart skipped another beat as he reached a new determination. "Yes, Kazunari, I  _will_  marry you." And he leaned up to kiss the man he loved, hoping he could freeze this moment forever.

**The End.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to start moving some of my stories to AO3 and I thought this was the best to start with. I wrote it a year ago, but it's still one of my favorites. I also have two companion stories that touch more upon their lasting traumas, I'll probably upload them later.
> 
> This piece was inspired by my sister and her (now ex) boyfriend, who were hit by a bus two years ago and became so much closer after the experience (neither of them became paralyzed, but I'm a pile of angsty trash so yeah). I just love writing boys crying, I can't help myself
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! I absolutely appreciate any comment or opinions


End file.
